Inside Legend Of Korra
by Blue-tail the Cyber Hybrid
Summary: Elizabeth Harper, a girl born blessed with two dragon spirits, Dākumūn and Hikari, and lunar abilities, gets thrown into the world of Avatar, during Korra's lifetime, at the age of 28, she learns her way around this new world, hiding her abilities and who she really is. She decided to lead her life helping team Avatar, using hand to hand combat to fight, and survive.
1. Prologue: Where Am I?

I awoke with a start, my heart was racing, I looked around as my vision returned to normal. I wasn't in my home. I held my hand over the area where my heart was, before moving it to hold my necklace. My violet eyes scanned the room I was in. The bed was hard. almost rock like, I raised myself to a sitting position.

I heard voices coming up from outside. Panicking, I looked around for a place to hide, before rushing to a wardrobe, and hiding amongst the clothes.

I could hear people wander into the room, and look around.

"Where did she go?" I heard one ask, turning to the person next to them.

"Do you think she went out the window?" The other countered, I heard them leave barking about how they needed to find me, I slowly climbed out of my hiding spot, I crept out of the room, looking around, I saw the people turn a corner, and I bolted in the opposite direction.

Once I made it outside I notice I was at a temple type area, once I recognised, having seen it many times before.

"That's impossible." I whispered to myself, I heard footsteps behind me, I whipped around to see a bald man with an arrow on his head, dressed in robes, that I recognised to be Tenzin, from Avatar Legend Of Korra, and two women either side of him, a brunette with similar coloured robes and a visibly pregnant belly, who I remembered was Pema, and a older woman wearing a metallic armour, that I knew was Lin, Republic city's chief of police, I froze in place, before bolting the other way, heading towards an area covered in trees, but could hear a female voice call out.

"Hey, get back here!" I could hear loud footsteps following after me, I wound up stopping at a cliff, panting heavily, I could still hear the footsteps, I backed up as far as I could, just as the chief came into view, one of my feet stumbled on a loose rock, I yelped in alarm as I fell.

I felt a sharp rock slam against my arm, leaving a deep gash, I suddenly felt something wrap around my waist, halting my fall, causing me to jolt in the air, when I steadied myself, I grabbed my arm trying to stop the blood that was flowing down, blinking through the pain, I saw that a thin metal wire was wrapped around me, I also took notice that it was pulling me back up the cliff.

When I got to the top, I was dragged back roughly, I let out a cry of pain as the woman grabbed my bad arm to drag me, before a voice called out.

"Lin, be careful, she's hurt." I was able to recognise this as Tenzin, Lin seemed to ignore him, glaring at me as I stared back fearfully, Thankfully he was able to separate her from me, He gently helped me up by my good arm, he guided me back with Lin following behind still glaring at my back suspiciously.

We arrived back outside the temple, where Pema and a group of people I realized to be air acolytes stood. I was guided back inside, where a healer asked to see my arm. I held my injured arm closer to my body, unsure, before hesitantly giving in. They put things on my wound to prevent infection, and then wrapped by arm, while warning me it will scar; I didn't care I was still alive.

Then I was left alone with Tenzin and Lin, I felt uncomfortable with Lin glaring at me and after a couple of minutes, Tenzin was the first to speak.

"What is your name?" He asked gently. I looked up at both of them, before deciding that if I'm gonna be stuck here, I'll trust them with some things.

"Eliza," I responded, before he continued to question.

"What happened to you?" I looked at him confused, keeping my hand on my arm,

"I... don't know" I told him hesitantly, looking down at my necklace, the black and white stone resting on my chest, the realisation that I hadn't realised what happened, he explained.

"I was out meditating when I saw a bright light in the sky, and you fell from it, we brought you here till you woke up so we could find out." I nodded my head letting him know I heard him, but didn't say anything, I wasn't going to tell either of them that I came from a place where all this existed as a TV show, I could never tell anyone that, that will be a secret that will die with me.

The introduced themselves to me... well Tenzin introduced the both of them, Lin just stood there glaring daggers at me, when Tenzin asked where I came from, I told him I didn't remember anything, that I only remembered my name, it was a lie, but they didn't have to know that.

Due to my apparent memory loss, Tenzin offered to let me stay at the Air temple, which I accepted, as long as I could keep own my clothes, I ended up mostly helping Pema look after her and Tenzin's three kids, which was surprisingly fun, whenever in the city, I did my best to avoid the Chief, I looked back on when I'd watch Avatar LOK, I admittedly always had a small crush on her, though I doubt anything would come of it, she pretty much hated me at this point.

A few months of staying at the Air temple, Tenzin told me we were on our way to go visit the Southern Water Tribe, to see his mother, and tell Korra he couldn't stay to teach her, and that is where I realised the journey was just beginning.


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting the Avatar

I sat back in the bison saddle, watching in amusement as Ikki and Meelo pester their father during the flight on Oogie, Jinora seemed to stayed quiet unlike her talkative and hyperactive siblings.

I could clearly see the Southern water-tribe's home coming into view as we neared our destination, as Oogie went to land, I tuned into Ikki still pestering her father.

"Are we there yet?" Was her rapidly repetitive sentence, for such a small girl she could really speak a lot, and quickly, I laughed alongside Pema, watching Ikki continue to rush her words, Her father spoke in a somewhat exasperated tone.

"Yes, Ikki, as I've been telling you for the last fifteen minutes; we are, finally, here" He ended with a sigh, Meelo had been on his shoulders the entire time, biting his head, at the end of his statement, Ikki let out a shriek as she and Jinora air bended off of the Flying Bison, their father slide off of Oogie with Meelo still on his head, walking up to an older woman, I remembered to be his mother, Katara.

"Hello mother, I can't tell you how happy I am to see you." Tenzin greeted her, Meelo switched from biting his head to pulling his ears, while speaking to Katara, Tenzin made a gesture with his hands, as Jinora and Ikki moved to hug their both of their father's sides, looking at their grandmother.

"Please help me." He begged, bowing to her slightly, Katara laughed, taking Meelo off of his father's shoulders, the boy started struggling before yelling out.

"Unhand me strange woman!" I let out my own laugh at this, before Tenzin responded to his son.

"That's your grandmother Meelo." Meelo looked at him for a moment, before flipping over Katara and rushing back to his family, Katara step forward a bit.

"It's so good to see all of you." She greeted happily, Jinora got closer to her, smiling.

"Gran Gran, I've been reading all about your old adventures. I've been dying to ask you, what happened to Zuko's mom?" The older child ask with excitement.

"Well Jinora, it's an incredible tale..." Katara started, before Ikki excited interrupted with her speedy speech.

"Gran Gran, you look old. How old are you? And why is it so cold in the south pole? Can we build a campfire; and all huddle around it; and tell scary stories; and make snowmen?" Ikki asked, while Katara stood, staring at her granddaughter, before the girl continued after taking a breathe.

"And then can you move with Waterbending and chase us? Wouldn't that be fun? Huh, Wouldn't it?" Ikki's rapid fire questions used to make my head spin, but being the unofficial babysitter for the airbender kids, I had gotten used to it, being as Ikki and Meelo asked her a lot of questions.

Pema and I went to get down from Oogie's saddle, I got down first, Pema was slower than me, but understandably, she was heavily pregnant, before I could react, Tenzin rushed over to her trying to help.

"Pema, let me help you, careful now, careful" I rolled my eyes at this as he grabbed her hand, helping her off of the bison, not all girls liked to be coddled constantly, Pema was definitely no exception.

"Stop doting on me, I'm not helpless, I'm just pregnant!" She scolded, I hid my laughter behind my hand as I leaned against Oogie, they walked up to Katara who met with them halfway, the older woman hugged her daughter in-law.

"The baby's strong. I see another airbender in your future." She told them, placing her hand on Pema's stomach, causing Pema's eyes to widen before she gave a pout, before going off on a rant.

"All I want is one child like me, a nice, non bender who doesn't blast wind in my face every five seconds." I'd heard this rant before during my time helping the mother, I watched on as Tenzin looked away stroking his beard, before Meelo called for Pema's attention.

"Mommy, look I'm a snowbender!" The boy cried happily, airbending snow everywhere, including all over Pema as she held a deadpanned look, meanwhile I just sat there silently laughing to myself, she shook the snow off of herself, before turning to Katara.

"Where Tenzin and his siblings this crazy when they were kids?" She asked the elder waterbender, pointing to her husband.

"Kya and Bumi certainly were, but Tenzin has always been, rather serious." She told her, as she reminisced in her past.

"Mother, please."Tenzin spoke, I looked up at what was going on.

"Well that's one thing that hasn't changed." I spoke up for the first time, causing the Waterbender to turn to me in surprise, I waved to her and held my hand out in introduction.

"I'm Eliza." I greeted, she shook my hand with a smile, nodding her head.

"I am Katara." She responded, Tenzin seemed to notice the Avatar coming up from behind his mother.

"Korra?" He spoke slightly surprised, as the young girl's eyes and smile widened, she was obviously very happy to see the airbender, probably eager to start her airbending training, she ran up to him.

"Look at you, so big and strong." He spoke, putting his hands on her shoulders, before continuing.  
"You've grown into quite the young avatar." He told her, she looked up at him.

"Master Tenzin, I'm so glad you're here, I can't wait to get started." She spoke with a large smile, but surprisingly stayed calm.

"Yes; well..." Tenzin's sentence stopped momentarily as he looked away from Korra with a sigh.

"You're going to have to tell her sooner or later." Pema told him, as both turned back to the confused avatar.

"wait, tell me what?" Korra asked, looking from Pema to Tenzin.

"You're not staying are you?" Katara spoke up, figuring out her son's reluctance, the airbender sighed.

"I'm afraid not, we're only visiting for the night, then I have to return to Republic City." Tenzin explained, keeping on hand on Korra's shoulder.

"But.. No, you're suppose to move here." Korra stuttered as she tried to figure out what was happening.  
"You're suppose to teach me." She spoke again, without stuttering this time, I felt bad for her, but I knew she'd follow us anyways.

"I'm sorry Korra. Your airbending training will have to wait." Tenzin told her, afterwards, he took his family to the place where we were staying, while I went up to the avatar.

"Hey there kid, I'm Eliza, I help Pema with the kids, don't worry to much, you'll start training at some point." I tried to comfort the girl without letting anything I know slid.  
"But he was suppose to train me now!" She cried out, it almost reminded me of my younger brother's when they had tantrums, I gave her a look that clearly said calm down, she lowered her gaze from my violet one.

"You will learn Airbending sometime, but you have to be patient, I know that's hard but that's the way it has to be sometimes." I explained, before leading her to catch up with everyone, getting to know the girl along the way.

**(Timeskip cause why not)**

I was helping Pema tuck the kids into bed while Korra, Tenzin and the white lotus talked in another room, once the kids were asleep, I said goodnight to Pema before heading off to where I knew Korra would be now.

"Hey there kid." I greeted walking up to her and her polar bear-dog, they turned to face me.

"Hey." Korra's response was short, so I decided to give her an idea.

"Don't tell anyone I said this, but, sometimes, you have to make your own choice on what to do, you aren't happy here, I've been here for half a day and I can see that." I spoke up, trying to give her the thought of leaving.

"Maybe you could follow us after we leave on this beautiful girl." I hinted letting Naga sniff my hand before petting her, Korra just stared at me somewhat shocked, before I turned to her.

"It's entirely your choice though, have a good night kid." I spoke looking at her, before heading to my room.

**(Another timeskip, cause I can't think of anything to move the story along here :3)**

Me and the airbender family were sat on Oogie's saddle ready to leave.

"Bye bye Gran Gran!" Ikki called out as we all waved goodbye, Katara waving back.

"Oogie, Yip Yip!" Tenzin whipped the reigns and the bison flew off as we headed back home. When we got back I headed to my room, putting my small amount of packed belongings away, and looking out to the city.

"Things are now beginning." I spoke seemingly to myself, but the whispers from my necklace, told me otherwise.


	3. Update

Hey guys just putting this down.

I've been ill lately and before that I became busy, I saw a comment from someone who wanted Eliza to get with Bolin, I will only say this, ELiza will be getting with a character, but the character is female and an adult, remember Eliza is almost 30 years old, also Eliza will get with her partner around season 3. so there is a little spoiler.

I will neither confirm or deny if the partner is a villain or not, Only that they are female and they pair will become official in season 3, I don't want to ruin the surprise. enjoy.


End file.
